


Moose, Squirrel, Huggy Bear, Mr. Bossy

by W01FS0NG



Series: Avengers oneshots [1]
Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: (i guess), F/M, Gen, Mention of Supernatural, Multi, Nicknames becometh, Other, Reader is a Supernatural fan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 11:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W01FS0NG/pseuds/W01FS0NG
Summary: You just binge watched a ton of supernatural and decide to give your fellow teammates nicknames given to Supernatural character. (BTW, one was used once in the show, one I made up.)





	Moose, Squirrel, Huggy Bear, Mr. Bossy

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

You stood in the kitchen of the living quarters in the compound. For reasons unannounced to you, you had woken up super late. Maybe it was due to the fact that you had been binge-watching Supernatural on Netflix for about a few months. More accurately, you are all caught up with the episodes available on Netflix. Which resulted in you falling asleep at around 1:37. Weird time, right?

Not really knowing what to do with yourself, you make some (Whatever breakfast you want).

When you’re halfway through the meal, Bucky and Sam walk in all sweaty. Most likely from sparring.

“Well, look who’s finally up,” Said Sam as he opened the fridge to get a coke while Bucky leaned over the kitchen counter opposite from where you sat.

“Why did you wake up so late anyway? It’s not like you,” stated Bucky bit concerned.

This is true. You’re usually up and at it by 7, not 10.  Natasha and Wanda were away on a mission, and the guys were sort of scared to wake you up. Although the only reason for their fear was that you would be ultra cranky, give them the death stare and yell at them to get out if anyone woke you up. All the guys chickened out on waking you up, though they worried about you. They thought that you were sick, or worse, on your period. Or perhaps even worse, not there at all.

You didn’t really give them any attention, aside from a few glances here and there. All you really paid attention to was your breakfast. The two guys didn’t really care that you ignored them, because you’re up now.

Then, Tony and Steve walked into the kitchen. They were having a discussion about something that seemed very frivolous to you.

Upon seeing you, however, they paused their conversation.

“Oh good, you’re finally up,” said Tony striding towards you. Then you glared at him, making him back away a little bit.

“You are alright though, right?” Steve checked and you nod.

Suddenly, you had no more food on your plate. As you washed the dishes and put them on the drying rack you smiled, thinking of the men standing behind you and some certain Supernatural characters. Bucky = Sam, Sam = Dean? Steve = Cass, and Tony = Crowley?

Ready to put your plan into action, you spun around and pointed to Bucky, “Moose,” you said which made him confused. Then you pointed to Sam and said, “Squirrel.” To which he replied, “What?” Next, you pointed at Steve and said, “Huggy Bear.” Steve got as confused as Bucky. Finally, you pointed to Tony and although it took a while, you said, “Mr. Bossy.” You couldn’t really think of anything else to really say, you tried to think of something funnier, but decided to go with that.

Without any explanation, you walk away, leaving the boys in their confusion.

“Wait, (y/n)! Can you come back here and explain?” Squirrel half yelled half asked. No answer. “(y/n)!” Still no answer. “Why am I a squirrel?” he sounds a bit desperate now. Still, no answer.

“Dude,” said Moose coming up to Squirrel and putting a hand on his shoulder. “I think we’re just gonna have to accept it.

“But I want to know,” Squirrel stated. “I mean, the nicknames she gave you guys make sense, but, I’m not sure about mine.”

“Y’know what?” asked Mr. Bossy, “I think she just called us nicknames of characters from a TV show or something.” He went to the cabinets to grab an English muffin. A chorus of ohs responded to his suggestion.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
